Carrie White: Yearning to belong
by SuchaCarelessWhisper
Summary: Movie Version: Many crazy scenarios happen around Carrie White and how long do you think she could handle that pressure before everything goes to HELL! *Drug use-Sexual themes-violence-language
1. Introduction:

"**Carrie" The Movie**

**::**

**Introduction: **

The bell rang for final period. Carrie of course was the last one out and unfortunately the only one in the eerie halls. She held her few reading books in her arms pressed hard against her flat chest staring around in the cold empty area surrounding her like some scared animal.

But before she had time to make it to her next class, she was instantly attacked from behind and slammed hard into a nearby locker.

Her books dropped one after the other with an echoing thud and her back ached after being pushed hard into the cold locker behind her. She was scared and utterly terrified.

It was Chris; Chris Hargensen, the only bitch that really truly wanted Carrie to die.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Chris barked digging her pearly white nails into the cold flesh of Carrie's fragile arms that had been pinned back at her sides against the ice cold lockers. Carrie didn't understand. Thoughts were running crazily through her head like an angry swarm of wasps after being disrupted and Chris's seductive blue eyes have now become more like a steel grey they way she glared at Carrie.

"I-I didn't-was all she had time to say before Chris moved her hot hand from one of her arms and grabbed a fist full of her long straw hair.

-Bitch!" Chris cawed and jerked her arm down sending Carrie landing face forward onto the hard floor below. After what happened, Carrie knew she couldn't do anything about it. Nothing would stop all this abuse and thinking constantly about it many times, hot tears began to stream down her face and she couldn't do anything else but kiss the ground she was forced upon.

Chris stood above her with hands on her hips that showed through that little pink belly shirt that she wore and smiled devilishly upon little White who began to cry even louder.

"You-and-Billy. FUCKING BITCH!" the slutty golden blond growled before kicking her in the side one last time and bent down to her size.

"Besides Carrie, you're so disgusting no man would ever want you." She whispered into her ear and stood up and left before Carrie even had time to pull herself together.

She lay there on the floor whimpering and squealing like a pig well until she found someone else actually; at least, attempting to help her up and that one person was Sue Snell.

**::**

**E/N: Just an introduction and this scenario happened few days after the story. Hope it sounds good enough: First Carrie story :D Just hope it didn't spoil too much :/**


	2. Chapter One

"**Carrie: The movie"**

**::**

**Chapter One: The Corndog**

Ready for a brand new week of school, Carrie White left her home with momma still asleep. On her way down her street a red '67 Chevelle SS 396 hardtop pulled up alongside the curb. All she could do was grab her books tighter and attempt to find another route to school.

But the driver in the vehicle caught her attention and her heart raced at that second after realizing who it was: It was Chris Hargensen's boyfriend, Billy Nolan.

"_God please go—please just go" _Carrie told herself and had her body shaking before she knew it, trying to turn away from his direction as best she could. She swallowed and came to a corner and that's when he seemed to get very impatient and drove up even more.

"HEY?" Billy yelled from outside the passenger's window in a strong southern drawl, with one of his hands on the wheel and a smirk on his lips.

Carrie tried to tune him out by whispering nonsense to herself when she heard one last scream of what sounded much like a curse word and the red mustang raced off in hyper speed down the road. Carrie shut her eyes tight and once she knew he was gone, they opened up again and she continued to tremble just a lot less than she had before.

She didn't understand, as she loosened her muscles again, why he would show up at such a random time and like this? Especially Billy Nolan, Chris Hargensen's boyfriend.

He was probably just as pissed as Chris was and wanted to get whatever he wanted out of quiet Carrie.

**::**

**Bates High School;**

**::**

Entering the school building, Carrie walked her way slowly through the crowd of assholes that regularly made fun of her just because she was the outsider of the school. No one was as socially awkward and as weird as Carrie White.

Voices of all different tones and growls found a way to her ears and brought a hot shower of tears to the corners of her eyes. She felt like screaming and giving all the jerks what they absolutely deserved, but she knew that would only make matters worse.

Entering the quickly evacuating cafeteria, Carrie found her typical spot in the corner at the last table, on the north side of the room alone and probably always.

She set her books down and opened one.

The one she had opened first really wasn't a book at all. It was her journal. She wrote in it almost every day at school and some kids even pointed and gossiped about it. They never had anything better to do than make fun of "Scary-Carrie" and that's what most kids at Bates high did.

**::**

**::  
><strong>Lunch time had to be the worst for Carrie. Normally she'd get pushed out of line, had food thrown at her or even had her own food tossed out of her own hands but today was totally different. After she sat down at her table, where barely anyone sat at and if they did, they usually take their trays and move somewhere else.

Carrie looked around before actually sitting down and later sat her books down beside her.

She never really did eat school lunch but if it was something worth digesting then she did. Today was corndogs and powdered brownies. She did eat the brownie but not the corndog.

After finishing her powdered treat Carrie drank the rest of her milk and that's when the worst happened. "Oh, looky who we have here, Carrie White-"Chris and her sidekick Norma Watson showed up soon after the loud ruckus coming from their voices. Carrie knew something bad was about to conjure up and she had no possible way of avoiding it.

Carrie whispered something below her breath but Chris and Norma definitely couldn't hear as they appeared closer than they really seemed.

"Not eating your corndog, why Carrie?" Chris sat one the left side of Carrie glaring at her, while Norma sat on the right, poking at her left over food.

Carrie didn't say anything. Her head fell down and she stared at the face of her empty tray before her. Her eyes burned with fear, rage and sadness but she had no way of stopping the two of them once they've started.

Norma snickered and looked over at Chris, pointing at the dog: "I think she is afraid of it." She said with a wide smile on her face and Chris took the end of the dog practically shoving it in Carrie's face while kids all around them witnessed and one of them was Sue. Chris laughed after Carrie attempted to get away but Norma held her back by the long ends of her hair, holding tight and secure.

Chris smiled her lips firm and plump with red lip stick, before shoving the corndog in her face once again.

"Why are you scared Carrie? HUH!" she shouted loud, Norma pulling back hard on her hair. The entire cafeteria went into complete shock and silence even Sue Snell and Tommy who had just appeared into the cafeteria from the bathroom.

Carrie tried many times to get away. To get out of Norma's grasp and Chris's taunting presence but it was all worthless and totally useless. "Stop" Carrie pleaded as Norma pulled harder and Chris teased more.

-and why would I do that, Carrie?" Chris continued to tease and it was gradually getting worse: "The boys like it when you bite, so bite it!" she shoved the cold corndog more into her face, and Carrie blushed something wild. "No, please!" Carrie fought trying to hold back the tears that were so close to running finally fell and caused much more issues.

Chris and Norma began to laugh at her and as the bell rang for next period, they let her go and left with a few threats to finish the job.

**::**

At the end of the day, Carrie left the school with books in her arms as usual. The sky seemed to be an overcast of grey clouds like a blank grey canvas that had no color and before actually leaving she felt a cool droplet of rain hit her nose.

She smiled very small and everyone who was everyone had to at least say one mean thing to Carrie as they passed her to get in their cars or on the bus.

"Buh-bye Carrie." Chris joked walking on passed her with Norma and her boyfriend Freddy. Chris's boyfriend, Billy Nolan is in his red Chevelle with one arm hanging from the window and the music blaring with all windows rolled down as Chris walked up to him and jumped inside.

Billy gave one last look and that look was at Carrie who was still standing on the sidewalk towards the school holding her books. He didn't give any sign of emotion besides hate and fury.

Carrie looked away as soon as he drove off and when nearly everyone was gone, she walked herself home.

**::**

* * *

><p><strong>EN: WHOA that seemed a bit too long well maybe not too long. Huh don't know what to say so wait for next chapter I guess **


	3. Chapter Two

"**Carrie: The Movie"**

**::**

**Chapter Two: Tell No Lies**

**::**

**Gym**

::

"Come on girls get those legs moving!" Miss Collins hollered trying to at least get the girls pepped up, watching them run around the track in yellow t-shirts, knee high socks and black short shorts. Carrie was late but Miss Collins let it go calmly.

"Ms. White, kind of you to join us." The brunette older woman smiled, sarcastically speaking to her. Carrie looked back and stood closer brushing some hair behind her ears. "Sorry I got up late—and I had another argument with my mom." She told Miss Collins watching from afar the girls in bright eye-catching yellow shirts run around the track and the first one to meet her eyes was Chris Hargensen.

Miss Collins looked away from Carrie and then at her watch. "Go get dressed girls." She raised her not so feminine voice out loud for all the girls to hear even the ones that talked over her in whispers like Chris Hargensen and Norma Watson.

After having said that, they all rushed for the entrance and Carrie was of course the last one behind and she was.

Half of the class ran passed her and Chris and Norma stayed behind with Carrie just to tease her: "So Carrie did you take my advice?" Chris was the first one to talk and Carrie tried to ignore her but as Miss Collins could see it wasn't working.

"Chris!" Miss Collins grew really tired of Chris and Norma's crap; she growled her name and the blond skank turned around to find "bitchy-Collins" behind her, completely sticking up for little Carrie White.

Chris just rolled her eyes and left with Norma.

Carrie watched them leave and her eyes fell back down. Miss Desjardin realized how much just a few teases really hurt Carrie and it made her feel bad for her. Chris Hargensen really was bad when it came to teasing and making someone feel bad, even Norma; she just wasn't as bad.

"What did she say to you, Carrie?" The eldest brunette woman asked, hoping she could help her out a bit if she let her in.

Carrie looked up at Miss Collins for a split second and looked back down as if looking at something terrifying. "It's nothing Miss Collins." She said so softly, brushing hair behind her ears, it sounded exactly as a whisper. Miss Desjardin worried for Carrie and prayed for this nonsense teasing to end once and for all.

Desjardin kept silent for a moment to think and opened the door for Carrie. "You have 5 minutes Carrie." She told Carrie before she left for her locker to grab her clothes and change. Carrie nodded and left. Miss Desjardin went into her office with her gaze still on Carrie, just to be aware of everything; shifting from Carrie to Chris.

**:: **

After Gym class was over, Carrie left the locker room and headed for the library. But what she was unaware of is that Chris and Norma were on her heels the entire time.

"Where are you going, White?" Chris said in the most spine-tingling way. Her voice so demanding and hard it gave Carrie the shivers. Her legs became suddenly weak and her arms very tight. She didn't know what to say or how to react.

"T-to renew my book." She stuttered lightly, looking down the whole time she spoke hoping they'd just go away.

Norma looked at Chris and Chris looked at Norma. They both smiled and Chris pushed Carrie against the hall of lockers, after realizing that they were pretty much the only ones out of class right now. As Chris drew closer to Carrie, she had found out something was different about her. Carrie didn't dare ask though.

Chris stopped and backed away with an angered look on her face. "What the hell are you staring at Carrie?" she asked in the most demanding tone of voice that would drive anyone crazy, but instead it made Carrie somewhat more frightened than crazy.

Chris extended both hands out to Carrie and gripped tightly to both of her boney shoulders, causing her to drop her composition book that she used for literature class and her library book. They fell on Carrie's plain brown shoes but she kicked them both aside and waited for the worst.

Norma gave Carrie a look then Chris: which was more of a 'double-take'

"Damn Chris what did happen to you; your face?" Norma got in closer to Chris's face only to get a better look at her, and in fact there was a few bruising under her right eye right across her cheek bone and a bruised and badly cut bottom lip.

Chris furrowed her brows and slowly retracted her arms. She went to touch her face but it hurt. "I fell Norma." She began, honestly telling a lie which was too childish to even believe. Carrie couldn't even believe what she was saying. "I fell down my stairs this morning." She finished in such a soft delicate tone, it had to be a lie and in the corner of her eyes were tears. Norma didn't notice them but Carrie sure did.

"Did Billy hurt you?" Carrie added as soon as the silence came into the picture. Of course that wasn't the smart thing to say: "I told you I fell down my fucking stairs, Carrie!" Chris got in Carrie's face with crazy white teeth and all. Her voice was so loud Carrie went and covered her ears and shut her eyes.

Norma watched and kind of felt bad for Carrie and Chris but she wasn't going to get in the middle of it. When the bell finally rang, Norma fled off and Chris stayed behind.

"Don't you ever bring Billy up again Carrie White and if you do I will make you wish you never did." She barely threatened and left Carrie standing against the lockers, picking up her books and clearly late for next period.

::

"Hey!" she suddenly stopped and froze. That voice was barely familiar but she was too frightened and a bit too scared to turn around and see who it was.

She could hear the footsteps draw closer and closer by each passing minute. "Who are you?" asked Carrie in such a soft quiet voice it was barely comprehendible. She slowly began to turn around and when she stopped it was someone she definitely would run from.

Billy Nolan, Chris Hargensen's boyfriend and only 19 years old. He was practically a drop out since he barely ever came to school and when he did he was drunk off his ass. He was such a scruffy man whom Carrie would never ever try to get acquainted with.

"Have you seen Chris?" he asked, brushing his gas and grease covered fingers through his black shiny locks of curls with a strong firm look on his face.

Carrie swallowed and made up her mind as quickly as she left.

Billy cursed below his breath and caught up to the girl in no time at all: "No playin' with me—"he extended a strong thick arm to Carrie and pushed against her chest, forcing her back against the wall. She hit pretty hard but not hard enough to damage.

She whimpered somewhat and kept her face down with long locks of blond hair hanging down in her face but he used his other and brushed them aside.

"What the hells' wrong with you?" Billy growled, digging his fingers that pressed against her chest into the fabric of her blouse and forced her forward and then back into the wall again. He wasn't trying to be a bully or an ass he was just trying to get her to talk; and this was Billy being nice-nicest anyway. He was the worst kid in school.

"I have to g-get to class." She jerked her body to the right side of the wall, hoping that she would have fallen right from his tight grasp and left but she wasn't that lucky yet. He had a pretty strong hold on her.

"Where's Chris?" without hesitating, he said aloud; louder than need be. Carrie pushed her long hair from her face back and looked up at him for the first time.

She wasn't the one to stare so long at anybody, but Billy had the most gorgeous blue eyes and it was hard to look away. His face wasn't round wasn't oval and wasn't square. He had a well-shaped, well-proportioned face that looked as manly and built as the rest of him seemed to be after taking a gander on him with curious eyes. Even that indent right in the center of his chin seemed to bring out the strong, fierce, gruffly and powerful man in him. But he didn't know her and she didn't know him.

The only time she had ever seen him was yesterday morning as she was walking to school and then after school as Chris was getting into the car with him.

But being this close and up in person with him, he seemed much cuter and much stronger than she expected.

"She just left." She answered him in a low girly tone turning her eyes from him. Billy looked at the shy freckled girl before him and bit his bottom lip. She smelled sweet and he smelled anything but that. He had just finished working on a friend's car and he rank of gasoline and grease mixed with a bit of an unfamiliar brand of cologne.

That was what Carrie could smell but she definitely recognized the cigarette scent and strong alcohol on his breath. She crinkled her nose at the smell of it: "Dammit what a fuckin' day!" he growled letting go of fragile Carrie putting his greasy hands on his hips and turned to look the other way.

Carrie didn't know what was going on, but there was something totally suspicious going on with Chris's bruising and cut lip.

**::**

Billy took one last look at 17 year old Carrie and decided to just leave as she watched him walk out the front two double doors.

She thought about chasing after him, but he would think different of that-even though the thought of some big guy like Billy drooling over her like a mutt was amazing. She shook off that strange feeling, brushed the flushed feeling away and went on to class.

**::**

**E/N: Okay that was weird. Billy and Chris did get in an argument and they will possibly in the next chapter. I can't wait for the next upcoming chapters! I myself feel excited :D :D :D Btw don't even ask me about the title. I had nothing else :/**


	4. Chapter Three

"**Carrie: The Movie"**

**:: **

**Chapter Three: What hurts the most?**

**9:45 PM**

"Momma!" Carrie cried, in the process of being drug by both of her wrists into the closet again. Ms. White didn't care for the screams, or the cries. What she cared about was getting god's forgiveness for her daughter's wrong doing.

"You will pray for forgiveness Carrie. You will pray!" Margaret cawed closing her eyes and sat on the floor with her back against the door.

Carrie pounded and pounded. One after the other…but soon in not much amount of time the pounding did stop. It was so quiet, so silent it was completely eerie and the only sounds she could hear were the soft sounds of crickets in the cool night.

**::**

Something wasn't right. Carrie prayed and she prayed just like her momma taught her. But as she stood up to turn the handle it didn't budge. It was still locked. "Momma?" she called out for her. She had several times but no response. It took her awhile to get what was wrong and she found herself using her telekinesis once again and the door suddenly swung open.

After that happening, Carrie was so weak and exhausted. It took so much out of her and her head throbbed.

"Momma?" she cried aloud and found her body laying upon the floor with blood pouring from her and a large kitchen knife pierced through her abdomen.

Carrie was surprised. She was scared and completely terrified. There was no way of her being calm or easy about something like this but instead she fell down to her hands and knees and balled so hard with her head down.

Her shoulders moved with each sob and there was no way of wiping them away when there was no one there to do it for her. She wiped them away herself and looked at the glistening wetness of her warm tears smeared across her arm. "Oh momma please say something." She sat and moved closer to Margaret's body which still lay limp and completely still in her own forming puddle of blood.

Carrie looked at her soft pale face and took a hold of her shoulders pulling her into her lap when she began to slowly remove the knife jabbed into her gut.

As hard as it was to do without whimpering, she finally got it out and dropped it.

There was silence again…and this time it had stayed.

**::**

**10:08 PM**

"Will you turn down the radio?" Chris whined, entirely throwing Billy's duty of being the man aside and taking it from him, as she started to brush her wavy hair.

Billy said nothing and did nothing.

Chris got chills and smacked his arm that rest upon the slab leather that remained between the both of them, keeping them on their own sides. Billy sneered at her and nearly swerved the car into incoming traffic, after raising his hand to her. "What the hell Chris, if you are goin' to whine about every little thing then why don't you just get out?" he turned back to the road ahead of him, but that mean crazy look never left his face. Not yet.

Chris kept quiet for some time until a red light and the car stopped way too late. Billy was never the best driver and was horrible at obeying the rules.

Maybe that was why Chris was so attracted to him. He had the deadly looks and the bad reputation of being such a badass and causing trouble. The girls always went crazy over guys that did their part so good.

"I'm sorry Billy. I just—"she stopped so suddenly when the car moved forward again, and Billy looked over at her. She was so cute and smoking at that moment.

He gave her a smart grin, creating those manly creases at both ends of his lips that Chris was ever so excited about. "I'm sorry for hittin' you babe." He apologized for the last night's abuse after getting pissed for some odd reason, and leaned into her with a kiss.

It lasted only seconds long and he returned back to the road. "Let's go to my house Billy. I want to show you something." She ordered him in the most succulent seductive voice that gave him shivers each time she did that and he smiled so large.

**::**

**Next Day**

**::**

The coo-coo clock on the wall in the main room chirped.

It was loud enough that it had awakened Carrie from her sleep. She remembered last night and found Margaret still in her arms, the smell of blood burning her nose and the sticky thickness drenching her home-made skirt.

She shut her eyes at the sight but never moved her arms away from her. She never really truly loved her mother, but she never hated her. She was more acquainted with her than true love like a mother-daughter relationship.

But this incident clearly surprised Carrie.

"Come on momma. I will take care of you." She talked to the dead body of her deceased mother with such a soft tone, realizing that she wasn't going to get a reply any time soon. Carrie stood carefully, patting down her blood stained skirt and reached for her ma's wrists.

She looked ahead of her and at the back screen door of the house.

She began to pull on her and jerked the body forward. Carrie White was never a strong girl but had enough strength to pull through. Already out of the house and in the back, she carefully dropped her and looked down at her one last time. This was the only time she had seen her mother happy and it somewhat brought a smile to Carrie's face. But the right thing to do at this time was to bury her.

**.**

Carrie rubbed the sleep from her eyes and drug the body into the 3 foot deep hole that had slowly been made. Her small dirty hands began to tremble and she was heading straight for another break-down.

She had never seen a dead body before and it was saddening.

"Come on momma." She continued to talk to the dead body even though she wouldn't say a word back. Maybe it was just to push aside all the loneliness and terror. It barely helped and she finally picked the shovel back up and started to cover her body with the cold soil.

She watched for as long as it happened as the dirt quickly hidden her body in time.

::

Billy got into his car with a cigarette hanging from his lips, and dirt on his knuckles. He was patiently waiting for Chris to get her ass out of that house that he dreaded so much going to. She had shitty parents and they barely liked him.

He let an arm hang out of his side window tapping his fingers onto the red body of the vehicle. He continued to stare from the windshield and leaned over into the passengers' side screaming for her out the window.

"God dammit Chris!" he cursed loud enough for the neighbors to hear and right as he leaned back into his own seat, Chris was shown walking out the front door, finally, in her last night's outfit and a purse over her shoulder. She didn't sneer at him or give him any sign of anger. She knew better and they had yet another a little argument last night; only this time was in Billy's car, before he took her home.

Chris told her parents that she had fallen down the stairs again but it looked so much serious than that. They believed her to a point but they were also suspicious of her boyfriend Billy.

"Don't worry Billy I am here aren't I?" she puffed her hair one last time before getting into the car and slammed it shut.

Billy watched her the whole time pull out her compact mirror and pat her bruised spots on her face and then covered her lips with a glossy finish, trying to hide the cut a bit but as he could see it wasn't working too well.

He sighed a few seconds after she put her gloss away in her purse and held his head with two fingers and a thumb. "You goin' to school today?" he asked her, in his big-time serious tone, not in the mood to look in her direction again.

Chris noticed his ignorance and being such an ass yet again, she got out of the car. He wasn't fond of her doing that: "Hey!" he yelled, actually getting out of the car seconds after her putting his hands over his hips. Chris had her back to him. "What the fuck are you doin'?" he growled at her like the dog he was in a deep southern drawl he had ever since a child, not even daring to chase her in front of her house.

Chris remained quiet, fiddling with her red purse.

"I-I love you Billy. You hurt me." She said in such a whisper he barely heard a word she said to him. "Chris, don't act like this, come on I will take you to school if you want." He told her in a softer tone than before, and she turned around to see him standing alongside his car.

She didn't have any words left to say but she did take his advice and followed him into his car.

**::**

At Carrie's home, she finished burying her ma and had later said a prayer upon her knees in front of the grave.

After, she had taken a bath in the claw foot tub. The water wasn't too cold and it wasn't too warm. It was perfect. She stripped her clothes away slowly and kicked the dirty skirt aside, reminding her of ma too much. Later she stepped inside with one foot first then the other.

It made her smile and she finally let her entire body sink into the tub.

She always loved taking baths because it calmed her and soothed her mind and body. It relaxed her.

**::**

**E/N: Okay this chapter didn't have enough violence in it X) yes I like violence but not real life violence. It just gets way too crazy for me. Any way Billy did hurt Chris again and I will tell you guys why soon. YAY the dumb freaky religious bitch is finally dead! Sorry if that was way too mean…keep reading! :D Btw Tommy will make his appearance soon. **


	5. Chapter Four

"**Carrie: The Movie"**

**::**

**Chapter Four: First encounter, first fight!**

Carrie was in Gym and again she was being regularly teased and it was the same girls, Chris Hargensen and Norma Watson. None of the others seemed to really care besides Miss. Collins, who found out they were teasing Carrie again while doing their warm-ups.

She didn't say anything right away but she did let the girls know she was watching by getting further away from the fence and closer towards the girls.

Chris said something to Norma under her breath as she was busy doing jumping jacks but there was nothing Miss Desjardin could do about it-yet. "You were talking to Billy weren't you Carrie?" Chris blurted out in an angry whisper, staring over at Carrie who was just standing there in her gym uniform looking as stupid as ever doing nothing at all.

Carrie tried to ignore that but there was no way of pushing it away. She shook her head. Norma smiled at that and whispered crap in Chris's ear.

"You better leave me and Billy alone Carrie." Chris scolded her so coldly it gave Carrie goose bumps and a throbbing headache. Miss Desjardin was still watching:

"Pushups!" she called out right after she blew her silver whistle. All the girls got down to the ground and began their girly pushups. Something was bugging Carrie badly and she just wanted to get it off her chest. "Why does he beat you then?" she said aloud for all the girls to hear and pretty much everyone had heard that. That was the most terrible thing Carrie could ever say to Chris and she quickly got to her feet and marched over to Carrie.

Miss Desjardin met the two girls and pulled Chris away just in time. She wasn't too happy with what was about to happen.

"What is going on here, didn't I tell you before to leave Carrie alone?" the brunette gym teacher howled giving Chris the coldest glare ever. Carrie wanted to just wander away somewhere. Anywhere but here; maybe a corner or something; Chris's upper lip twitched and she crossed her arms.

Miss Desjardin looked over at Carrie then a bit longer at Chris. It was true she did have quite of bruising on her face.

"Go get dressed Hargensen. I don't want to see you at all today." She told the girl and after putting her arms down at her sides again where they belong, Chris grabbed Desjardin by the thin fabric of her shirt and attempted to choke her with her own whistle.

All the girls freaked. Carrie watched and tried to help her but she ended up getting pushed down and scraped her knee.

"Damn you!" Miss Collins cussed aloud out on school grounds and took Chris's hands from her pushing her down hard. She fell harder than Carrie it seemed.

The school yard suddenly fallen deathly silent:

"BITCH!" Chris snapped in Desjardin's face at the last minute before storming off in a fit of rage and left. Desjardin helped Carrie up and looked at all the other girls. "Go get dressed!" she hollered and they all did what they were told, mumbling words under their breath of course.

Carrie stayed behind and she was the only one Miss Collins would allow to. "I know what happened to Chris." Carrie suddenly broke the silence getting up in Miss Collin's personal space and as close as she could get. She smiled and pulled Carrie away.

"What Carrie?" she wanted to know, holding onto Carrie's wrists.

Carrie paused for a minute or two to remember. "Well it was Billy. Billy Nolan her boyfriend—I think." She told her in a low voice looking down.

Miss Collins sighed and began to walk alongside Carrie. "Well Carrie he might not have done that-but you could be right Billy is a hard student to get along with and I am sure he is tired of Chris's crap as much as you and I are." She patted Carrie's shoulder friendly with a smile and entered the locker room.

**::**

As soon as Carrie finished her shower and got dressed she left the locker room as quickly as possible but ended up running into-into Tommy; Tommy Ross, Sue Snell's boyfriend.

He was gorgeous; more than gorgeous actually if there were such a word to describe that. Carrie couldn't help but gaze and smile for a while until she realized how long she was actually doing that. "Oh sorry." He apologized kindly for bumping into her unknowingly and bent down to pick up his few books that he had checked out from the library just a few moments ago.

Carrie turned red absolutely fast and without knowing it until the last minute when Tommy himself noticed and smiled.

"Are you alright?" he asked trying to get her attention.

Carrie shook it off instantly and turned away. "I am sorry." She told him in such a quiet way he could barely hear her.

He looked at her confused: "You didn't do anything. What's your name by the way; I'm Tommy Ross." He extended his hand out to her; his well curved hand revealing clean palms. No callouses like Billy. No grease no nothing.

He was clean and had cute golden blond curls that looped all over the place bringing out his emerald like eyes.

She looked down at his hand and smiled but it faded fast. "Carrie White." She didn't give him her hand. She wasn't the kind of person who shook after meeting someone for the first time; she usually sweated a lot and it made her palms all slippery.

Tommy pulled back his hand and put it into his pocket, holding his books in the other. "Well it was nice meeting you, Carrie, lovely name." He smiled at her continuingly and left going the opposite way she was headed.

"See ya'." He waved his hand not looking back and was gone before she knew it.

Carrie didn't know what to do after meeting the cutest guy in the school. He was absolutely handsome and lucky he had such a pretty girlfriend like Sue Snell. Carrie always seemed to like her. She was never mean like all the others and was definitely prettier in the inside and outside.

**:: **

**Mr. Fromm's English Class**

**::**

Stepping into the cold room, Carrie was eyeballed deadly by many evil faces and fingers that pointed and giggled as she walked through the aisles trying to make it to her own which was located—in the back.

Mr. Fromm was up in front waiting for the rest of the class to show up and the one student to show up was Tommy Ross. She was completely shocked. Her mouth was practically wide open and her nails dug into the desk top.

She never realized until today was he in her English Class; and he sat up only a desk before her. And of course Norma had her desk right in front of Carrie but she had moved it to get away from the loner in the back.

She wanted to say something but he was busy talking to Norma, the bitch of the class that always wore that red baseball cap.

It angered Carrie to see the most popular boy in school talking to such a snobby person like her. It was torture.

"Okay class today you will each be writing your own poem-separately. That means no partners." He looked passed his thick rimmed glasses at Norma and she was nearly the only student that never did her own work. She always had someone else do it for her while she jabbered amongst others.

Carrie seemed a bit more excited now that she had her own time to come up with a poem. She loved to write and she was pretty good at it.

"No swear words, no profanity and definitely no doodling. Okay get started." Round Mr. Fromm finished and sat back down at his desk rummaging through papers that desperately needed to be sorted.

Carrie pulled out her pencil, got a loose leaf piece of paper and thought.

::

::

30 minutes gone and over with.

Seeing that she was the class clown and the loner in the back, Carrie White was the first one to be picked off.

Mr. Fromm made his way in the back and gave Carrie a nice smile. It went away when he took the sheet of paper from her and began to read it aloud. But he first fiddled with his glasses as usual then began.

"Ahem now let me begin: _How beautiful is the Belief, when we belief in the God_

_How beautiful are the Creatures, when we belief in the Creator_

_How beautiful is the Motherhood, when we belief in the Sacrifices-"_after just reading through the first few sentences, Mr. Fromm was hooked and definitely amazed:

_How beautiful is the Fatherhood, when we belief in the Battles_

_How beautiful is the Childhood, when we belief in the Innocence_

_How beautiful is the Dream, when we belief in the Ambition_

_How beautiful is the Contentment, when we belief in the Simplicity_

_How beautiful is the Life, when we belief in the dead_

_How beautiful is the Love, when we belief in the Care_

_How beautiful is the Happiness, when we belief in the Sadness_

_How beautiful is the Relationships, when we belief in the Tender_

_How beautiful is the Fruit, when we belief in the Farming_

_How beautiful is the Confidence, when we belief in Our self_

_How beautiful is the Beauty, when we belief in Our eyes_

_How beautiful is the World, when we belief in Peace_

_How beautiful is the Friendship, when we belief in Brotherhood_

_How beautiful is the Marriage, when we belief in Sharing_

_How beautiful is the World, when we belief in the Peace"_

Everything was quiet. Quiet as a mouse; the clock still ticked but seemed as if time itself had frozen. "Oh my god that is so…Norma opened her mouth as she was turned around staring mainly at Carrie, who decided it be best if she covered her face now before everyone began to laugh. "GAY!" she finished and like Carrie thought, everyone did laugh and it made her feel sick to her stomach.

She felt so stupid and dumb. That poem came from her heart and she thought it would be worth writing on a piece of paper. But all she wanted to do now was cry and hide away.

"Ms. Watson, what was that word I just heard slip from your lips?" Mr. Fromm stopped the laughing immediately looking at Norma with a straight face and glasses just on the edge of his nose.

Tommy swallowed and took the pencil that he was nibbling on out of his mouth, sitting up straight in his chair.

He turned around in his seat to see who had written that and of course it was that girl he had run into while walking from classes, Carrie White.

Norma didn't answer Mr. Fromm. She kind of snickered at that, with both elbows on her desk. "I don't know." She twirled her index finger in a tiny wisp of loose hair that fallen down in her face.

Tommy looked over his shoulder and chuckled slightly, putting the eraser end of the pencil back in his mouth. Carrie just kept her head down in shame and embarrassment. "You got yourself a detention tomorrow after class Ms. Watson." Balding Fromm announced practically to the whole class, and walked on down the aisle returning to his desk.

Then came the talking once again and Carrie just sat there staring at the things that people had carved into the face of her desk; many profanity words and threats.

After talking to Norma, Tommy took the pencil from between his teeth and looked over his shoulder once more. "Did you write that?" he asked the shy freckled girl who sat in the back away from the rest of the world it seemed and smiled.

Carrie was confused and really surprised. She was so shy she didn't even answer him. Norma saw him talking to her and tapped his shoulder. "Leave her alone Tom, she's scary. Isn't that right Scary Carrie?" she laughed in the midst of processing those few words and right then the bell rang and the entire class jumped up and ran out the door like there was a fire or something.

But Tommy was still here and so was Carrie.

"I liked it." Tommy looked at Carrie whom held her books so close to her chest it kind of worried Tommy.

She still said not a word back. "Well, see ya' Mr. Fromm." He practically looked at Carrie as he said that and left the class. "Oh Ms. White, will you come here please?" Mr. Fromm called her back with a wave of his finger. Carrie was nervous but she had no choice.

"Yes?" she whispered.

Mr. Fromm eyed her up and down then up and down again admiring her cute set of clothing. "I adore your poem. I would like it if you would write more if that's okay with you? You will get extra credit Ms. White." Mr. Fromm removed his glasses and placed them on the pile of papers across his desk smiling at her.

Carrie never had been told to do something like that before and it kind of felt good. She had no other choice so she said yes.

"Sure Mr. Fromm I would love to." She replied in such a cute voice but yet so very quiet and she had left fairly quiet too.

Mr. Fromm smiled and got back down to his pile of papers.

::

After leaving his room, mainly ever hall in the school was crowded full of kids hurrying to their lockers and hurrying right out the door, to catch their rides.

Carrie had no ride after school or before school. She walked and didn't seem bothered by it. "Well-well, Carrie White!" every time she heard that voice it clawed at the back of her head like a big dagger being crushed inside.

So Carrie moved a bit faster. "Oh where are you going in such a hurry Carrie, come with me." Chris dressed in a pink belly shirt and tight white jeans with matching heals smiled that sinister smile after grabbing Carrie by the arm and pulling her along with her.

But someone had caught her before she could do anything. "Hey!" and of course it was Tommy Ross. He had no Sue by his side this time. Maybe she was home sick or something but he still came to Carrie's rescue.

He ran down those front stairs, nearly tripping, running in between people and met face to face with the preppy bitch.

Carrie was happy to see him and he could tell Carrie was trying to get away. "Let her go Chris." Tommy reached out for Carrie's right arm which was in Chris's lock but failed. So he aimed for the left one and somehow managed to get her away from the crazy broad.

Carrie looked terrified: "Are you okay, Carrie?" he had both of his hands on her arms looking into her eyes. Carrie couldn't help but stare off into those emerald beauties of his. He was terribly handsome.

Chris had a bit of back up and that back up was Billy. The only back up and dick she'd ever get. "What the hell is goin' on here?" Billy got out of his red Chevelle with the smell of alcohol on his breath and even his attire.

It was so strong the two of them could smell it from all the way at the curb where the car is parked.

Tommy looked down at Carrie but Carrie didn't look at him. "Please let's go Tommy, please?" Carrie begged Tommy; clinging ever so tightly to him it made him feel bad. Some kids stopped to watch an upcoming fight but Tommy thought it was wrong.

"Billy, he keeps teasing me." Chris had terrible begging skills and even Billy could tell. He was so used to them it wasn't funny so he gave up trying. But he still wanted to beat the shit out of someone and that someone was Tommy Ross, the blond preppy bastard that thought he was the shit in school. "Fuck that Chris, I might just fuck him up for the hell of it!" and Billy made the first swing but missed.

Tommy pushed Carrie aside and was ready to take on this bull.

He really wasn't into fighting much but he learned a few things from wrestling that was all. Carrie watched:

**::**

**E/N: That was so long :X well anyway the fighting between Billy and Tommy will happen in the next chapter. And yes Chris and Carrie get in a *Fight* but it is not as violent as Billy and Tommy will get. Stay tuned! ;D**


	6. Chapter Five

"**Carrie: The Movie"**

**::**

**Chapter Five: It's all over**

It took several swings to get Billy in the worst shape but Tommy still wasn't the luckiest fellow out there on school campus, getting his ass beat just the same.

Carrie and Chris both continued to watch and Chris went to Carrie and yanked her on her feet by her arm. Carrie yelped and swung her clammy palm in the air, afraid, and it went right smack in the middle of Chris's face. It wasn't good.

It took some time until someone grew a pair to come and break up the unwanted fight. That someone was Sue Snell.

She was just as surprised as Tommy was to see her. "What is going on?" she asked raising her voice a little, staring mainly at Tom. Chris and Carrie soon stopped after slapping each other back and forth and so on. Billy fell to a knee to regain his breath that was slowly but surely knocked clear out of him, with a bloody nose and black eye.

Tommy was much worse.

Both of his eyes were beat. His lip was cut and dripped with fresh blood and his cute curly locks were a complete mess.

Sue furrowed her brows and went to bring her arms around him. It hurt him too much and she stopped. "Billy, I want Carrie White to fucking die!" Chris didn't bother to look at her injured boyfriend but instead charged toward Carrie with much speed and tackled her down onto the hard pavement.

Sue, Tommy and even Billy watched.

"Chris-Chris what the hell!" Billy bellowed and at the same time whimpered from the pain he had been holding at his side.

The wavy dirty blond looked over her shoulder and glared at Billy with some power it seemed. Carrie was struggling to break free of the girl's well executed hold, holding her arms down at her sides. Tommy broke from Sue's loving hold and attempted to help Carrie.

Billy wasn't too fond of being around Tommy at the moment and clearly spit at him. The warm wad of saliva hit Tom under a bruised cheekbone and he was pissed seconds after. Sue tried to hold Tommy down and cussed at Billy to stay away a few times, but neither of those things she had in mind worked.

And things only got worse after Carrie was wailed on for the first time-by another girl.

It blew everyone's mind and they all stopped in mid-sentence with each other. Billy still cursed to himself under his breath holding his side and Tommy watched in shock and utter pain.

Sue just stood there and ran back inside to get a teacher for assistance and they desperately needed it. Chris smiled victoriously above trembling Carrie White who had now been a victim of abuse—at school. She had had other beatings before like Momma from all those times she was forced to behave and pray to receive god's forgiveness for sins she didn't even do. But nothing like a big fist in the face.

It hurt so bad there was clearly nothing else she could do but cry.

Tommy gritted his teeth and had enough. He grabbed Chris by the back of her pink top, held her close for a moment or so and tossed her straight into Billy.

"Carrie-Carrie…your nose." Was all she seemed to understand at the time when the whole world around her began to slowly fade and the sounds turned to silence; nothing made sense anymore? The last thing she had seen was Tommy looking down on her with a broken nose and bruising all over the place. But he didn't care. He stayed.

**::**

**::**

2 hours had passed and Carrie finally opened her eyes. It hurt at first to finally look into a world that seemed like you haven't seen in years but she had gotten used to it; there was no other choice.

"Ow!" she gasped, and a hand went swiftly for her nose. "NO!" was all she heard as her hand was forced down by a much bigger and stronger one.

She felt the desire to look up and see who it was, but she was shy. "Hey…was what the familiar voice cooed to her once more and it was Tommy. He was sitting right beside her on her own bed in her own bedroom by the looks of her surroundings and she stood up and freaked.

Carrie held her head with each hand and squeezed with some force. Her mouth hung open and she screamed and made strange noises that could only be heard after a murder. She was scaring the shit clear out of him. Tommy, as badly hurt as he was jumped up and grabbed her with both hands hoping his gentle touch would calm her down.

"No!" she instantly pushed him away. He decided to back off as told for only a few seconds then captured her once again; but this time Carrie let him stay.

He really didn't know much about this girl but after seeing what shit she has been through, he seemed to be enjoying her more. She was a really sweet girl; she had no problems with the other assholes attending Bates High and yet somehow they always picked on her. It was always Carrie White.

"Don't be afraid." He whispered sweetly into her ear and she had moved in closer to him, with her long lanky arms finding a perfect place around his waist and smiled at the warmth that had invaded her skin.

Carrie felt safe and secure in these arms. The arms of a stranger but Tommy Ross were the gentle stranger and would never hurt her. "Your nose needs some attending to Carrie." Tommy spoke into her forehead for he was much taller than her and had no other place for his lips to go and had a smile on that she hadn't seem to notice just yet.

Carrie nodded into his chest and she smiled big.

::

Billy didn't go to the hospital like Chris told him. He was never a good listener especially to the women and especially to Chris Hargensen.

He took Chris home that night but it didn't turn out so great: "Why the hell you do that Chris. You fuckin' broke that little girl's nose for fuck sakes." Billy put the car in park halfway in the road and halfway against the curb outside the "Honey-bee Bar".

The girl didn't talk back to him. She kept as quiet as a mouse and that certainly wasn't the answer. "What is wrong with you Chris? You're the stupidest broad I ever met you know that." He placed his left arm out the car window and left the other on the wheel. His feet were still on the gas and the brake pedals but didn't move.

He gave her a demonic look. That bad-boy-bad ass look he usually gave her when he was pissed. But tonight Billy was beyond pissed and surprisingly they haven't had sex in almost three days now.

Chris snickered: She fucking snickered.

"Are you kiddin' me Chris? Are you fuckin' kiddin' me right now?" Billy removed his right hand from the leather steering wheel and grabbed the back of her head, with a fist full of fluffy dirty blond waves. Chris just knew something like this was about to happen. She could see it in his eyes and feel it in his voice.

Chris tried to snake away, putting her own hand on his to try and pry his fingers off, but he was too strong. "Please Billy, I didn't mean anything." She gave him her most pathetic excuse for a puppy-dog face and ended up letting go of her head and slapping her instead.

Chris later held her face with a hand and felt hot tears of fury and terror roll down her face. "You bastard!" she screamed and with that, she leaned into his space and began smacking him as hard as her little frilly-girly hands could. Billy practically laughed out loud at that and pushed her off with just one shove.

She fell back into her seat but with her back pressed against the door.

She definitely knew what Billy was capable of but it never got as bad; only a few smacks and that was it. Now it's just pure cruelty.

"Were over Chris ya' here me, over!" he made swift-like hand movements to get through to her to what he was meaning.

She didn't want to believe such a thing as this but it was true. She couldn't close her eyes and be happy all over again; that just wasn't how life worked.

Chris whimpered like the little bitch she was and leaned into Billy. She adored him; she loved his beast-like personality, she liked his manly looks and most of all she loved his tender touches in bed.

"Don't leave me…she said to him in a whisper before pressing her lips into his. Billy didn't take it like she expected him to and at that point she knew he was being honest.

…

It went silent between the two. "Well-fine; I'll walk myself home then." She scoffed, nearly choking on her own tears that rolled over her lips, while collecting her things into her purse and stepped out. Billy turned to look just one last time at what he once had and made up his mind. He was done! He was fucking done with Chris Hargensen.

* * *

><p><strong>::<strong>

**E/N: Finally...*sigh* the two weirdo couple are over! Woo! Billy and Chris both deserve someone better :)**


	7. Chapter Six

******"Carrie: The Movie"**

**::**

**Chapter Six: You and I**

****"Will it still hurt?" Carrie asked so quietly it made Tommy smile and kind of snicker just because it was too cute. Tommy leaned in forward closer to her and nodded. "Unfortunately, yes. You broke your nose Carrie. Of course it is still going to hurt." He explained to her fairly quickly and before long, there was a crackle of thunder and then came the bullet rain fall.

Carrie wasn't fond of storms and this one seemed strong. The wind howled and the trees began to swish violently against the side of the weak house.

Tommy realized that there was no way getting out of this house dry. "Don't go!" out of nowhere, Carrie ran into him and put her arms around him. He was very warm and it brought her closer. Tommy swallowed and blinked a few times before realizing what actually just happened.

"H-hey-hey it's alright. It's just rain Carrie." He assured her, in a sweet tone that no one could dare turn down without a smile.

Carrie did smile but didn't say a word.

"Well I don't want to bug you even more so I should be getting out of here?" he smiled at her the entire time he talked to her but the look she was giving him wasn't so happy.

The freckled beauty looked at him with such pain it made him feel it too: "Are you okay?" he asked her getting a bit worried and went forward again, stepping into her personal space, before actually grabbing her shoulders and quieting.

More crackling thunder in the distance-but it was so loud and so powerful the windows shuddered.

"Stay…she whispered staring at the floor as she begged and holding her hands over her skirt. Tommy looked down at her noticing the knee socks for the first time and the old worn down shoe laced shoes. No one wore those things that she was wearing at the moment anymore but she looked so cute every time he looked or even glanced at her, little house on the prairie popped into his mind.

Tommy had to stop and think. He didn't really know this girl personally but he was feeling real comfortable around her.

"I don't think Sue would mind." He told Carrie in a partial whisper, putting his hands into his pockets and staring at Carrie's many freckles.

Carrie brightened up on the inside and of course the outside. "You can sleep in my bed!" she stated so quickly, Tommy had not enough time to react.

He chuckled after coughing;

"Isn't that where you sleep?" he reassured her, feeling a bit too welcomed by this little girl but was enjoying it either way.

Carrie wasn't slow at all but she wasn't that quick witted. She had the smarts and was very intelligent but she has never had any experience with boys. Not once and this was the most exciting day of her life.

"I will sleep on the floor-I guess." She acknowledged him very soft, already getting the stuff ready and pulling them from the closet, where another Jesus statue hangs. Tom noticed the one thin holey blanket and the one flat lumpy pillow she had removed from her closet and decided it would be best if he'd take her place on the floor then she could sleep in comfort.

"No you take your bed and I take the floor. I'm the guest right?" he smiled at her, and gave him his most cute smile that attracted pretty much all those school girls, taking them from Carrie's hands.

She didn't budge on them. "No I am not that kind of person to make someone sleep on the floor; I have many times and it won't bother me. I promise Tommy." She jerked very softly on the pillow and blanket that he held also and he let go.

He still didn't think this was right.

So shaking his head he jumped and said: "No Carrie let's not turn this into a fight. You in bed and me on floor understand?" he crossed his arms, giving her a sign that he meant business and also the way his chest was puffed, she understood correctly.

She nodded very slowly. She dropped the blanket and the pillow at the same time still looking down like she was in some sort of trouble.

Tommy didn't mean it that way and could tell she was a gentle and very fragile girl: "Hey-hey its okay Carrie. I can take the floor, please." He insisted, fairly sympathetically, slowly taking away the blanket and pillow from her without her awareness. Her face turned a bit red but that didn't bother Tom. He was used to the girls blushing at him or anywhere near him; he was just that cute.

"So you get the bed and I get the floor okay?" he repeated just to make sure she knew correctly, which she did and began to get her bed ready. She couldn't help but stop to watch as Tommy made his bed on the floor.

He did it so quietly and calmly.

"Well I guess this is where I say goodnight. So-night Carrie." He said with a soft yawn before actually getting down where he belonged for the night. Carrie smiled before getting in bed herself. But first she had stood back to her feet and told Tommy to keep his face turned while she removed her skirt.

He agreed with her to do what he was told, but being Tommy, he ended up peeking just a little and that sight brought a soft smile to his lips.

"Are you looking?" she asked him, looking over her shoulder at him but he shook his head and said no. Carrie didn't believe him as much as she should but it really didn't bug her all that much to really care.

**::**

After they both settled down and the rain passed, Carrie couldn't sleep through those 15 minutes that she had been in bed.

She lay awake staring up at the ceiling that was completely overridden by darkness that brought the room temperature a bit down to almost freezing.

She never dreamed of someone like Tommy would come into her life like this. Not ever like this.

**::**

**E/N: Okay I know this was mostly Tommy and Carrie but I will have more chapters made:D Stay tuned! But I am making a new Carrie story. This time it is the remake version and its an all Tommy/Carrie story! **


End file.
